Conventionally, in a motor vehicle or the like, a register for air-conditioning for blowing temperature-controlled air (hereinafter referred to as conditioned air) into a vehicle cabin through a blowoff opening has been known (see Patent Document 1).
This register for air-conditioning is provided, at the blowoff opening, with a plurality of register fins which regulate a direction of the conditioned air. Generally, the register fins are integrally formed as a plate-like molded article made of resin or the like.